Bird watching
by Coumba
Summary: Scarlet Kennedy fought hard not to burst into a fit of laughter, when she remembered how she got the wind knocked out of her.Randy Orton wondered why the hell his neighbor was in his backyard, sprawled across the grass, half unconscious in broad daylight.


**A/N: The beginning was from a writing prompt. I decided to elaborate, so I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on. Open your eyes."

"Just five more minutes, Dad. Just five more."

"No, open those eyes and look at me."

Suddenly she realized that the voice urging her to wake up didn't belong to her father. Besides, she hadn't lived at home in over ten years.

"Come on. Look at me."

It took some effort, but she managed to open her eyes, a little. Light. Swirling light. A pain pounded in her head. She closed her eyes back tight for a moment and then tried again. This time there was a blurred face in the light.

She blinked a few times and the face slowly came into focus. A man's face, it was her next door nieghbor's face. Randy Orton.

"There you go... You okay there?"

She blinked a few more times, trying to fight the pain and a wave of nausea. At least she had a handsome man to watch while she did.

Her memory was slowly coming back into focus, as well as her other senses. Scarlet Kennedy fought hard not to burst into a fit of laughter, when she remembered how she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just fine." Scarlet tried to pull herself up onto her feet, but her dizziness and gravity pulled her right back down.

"You don't seem like it... Here, let me help you out." Randy's large fully tattooed arms picked up the slender woman effortlessly. He steadied her as she stood on her long legs as if they were stilts.

"Thank you so much." She stammered, pushing her thick, curly, jet black locks, and wiping any grass off of her button-up and skirt.

"What happened?" Randy questioned, wondering why the hell his next door neighbor was in his backyard, sprawled across the grass, half unconscious in broad daylight.

That was when Scarlet went into a spasm of giggles. He just looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I'm so sorry, I was.." She caught her breath. " I was trying to.. To watch some birds. You know, it's the season for that whole thing. And I tried to climb my fence to get a closer look at one, then I guess I must've lost my balance and toppled over."

"Bird watching?" He raised an eyebrow. Scarlet nodded, a laugh trying to escape her red lips. "So, what kind of birds were you watching?"

"Oh... You know, the ones with the wings, and the beaks." She said vaguely, before hurrying on. "Will you look at the time? I've got to get that cake out of the oven! Again, sorry for the intrusion. I'll see you later! Goodbye!" She flashed a smile and with that she scurried out of his backyard barefooted, and went back into her mammoth of a house.

Randy snorted and shook his head, in his utter confusion. He was about to turn and return to his house, but something in the grass caught his eye. He  
bent over to pick it up, and shook his head even more.

* * *

It was a just a dare.

Crazy things happen when extremely wealthy women get together for cocktails and start playing the childish game of truth or dare.

"Just do it! He won't even catch you, and if he does, we'll cover for you!" Melina beckoned, gulping down another colorful drink.

"Do you understand how creepy this is? I can get arrested!" Scarlet shrieked, looking down at the camera Kelly handed her. "I'm not going to go take a picture of my next door neighbor while he's working out!"

"Why not? We all know he's gorgeous, why can't we just get a peek of the him?" Eve questioned.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. But I swear, after this, I'm not playing anymore.. And no more drinks!" Scarlet said, snatching the martini glass from Eve.

Scarlet proceeded to take the picture from a safe distance in her backyard. She spotted the window where he was on his treadmill, shirtless as usual. Scarlet sighed in awe, snapped the picture, and retreated to her kitchen where her friends awaited.

"What the hell? I can barely make anything out... Is that his arm or his head?" Melina squinted at the camera's screen.

"Oh come on, you can see everything perfectly fine, you're just to drunk to see it clearly." Scarlet defended.

"Nope. We want a clear picture, you're going to have to go over there." Melina said.

"I can't-" She began

"You don't have to go in his house, just get close to the window and stay hidden." Eve suggested.

"I'm not getting anywhere near his window, I'll just climb over his fence, and take it from there." Scarlet snatched the camera away from Melina and stormed off to the fence. She kicked off her heels and got a running start before clutching onto the top of the high wooden fence. She struggled as she  
pulled herself to the top of the fence, and tried to perch herself on the top of it. However she lost her balance and landed face-first in Randy's backyard.

* * *

After Scarlet returned home, and scolded her friends for forcing her to be so idiotic, she kicked them out and sent them on their way. It was about an hour after her friends left she realized she'd left the camera in his yard. She mentally slapped herself, and then spent the next few hours contemplating what to do next, as well as all the different scenarios that could've occurred.

It was about eight at night when she heard her doorbell ring. She cursed under her breath and cautiously approached the front door. She opened it with a painful expression, awaiting Randy to have an army of police officers behind him. However it was just Randy, with a grin on his face, and the camera in hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were spying on me." Randy handed her the camera, the semi-fuzzy picture of him on the screen.

"What? Me? No, I'd never-" Scarlet began her charade, but her voice faded off. She then looked him in the eye. "It was a dare, my friends put me up to it, I'm sorry. They just wanted to be creeps and see you with your shirt off."

"And why didn't they take the picture themselves?" Randy advanced.

"I- I- uh... I don't know. It was my dare, I had to do it." She stammered.

"You had to? Or you wanted to?" He raised a speculative eyebrow.

Scarlet gulped, she knew she was in for it. She closed her eyes, and mentally counted to three, hoping that when she opened her eyes everything would just disappear.

But the second she did close her eyes, she felt his lips on hers, and his hands on her waist. She pulled away in shock, and opened her eyes, only to see the snake-like grin on his lips.

He handed her the camera and with that, he turned on his heel and left.

She was left breathless and confused.

Who knew bird watching could be so fun?


End file.
